$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-1} \\ {1} & {-1} \\ {2} & {1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {1} \\ {0} & {-2} \\ {2} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}-{0} & {-1}-{1} \\ {1}-{0} & {-1}-{-2} \\ {2}-{2} & {1}-{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-2} \\ {1} & {1} \\ {0} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$